


Kingdom Hearts: Altar's Light

by HappyChappy76



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyChappy76/pseuds/HappyChappy76
Summary: Forget all that you know. Step forward with a fresh mind, and embrace what you are destined to learn.





	1. The Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> To those who choose to go forward: just as my description stated, I want you to forget all that you know about Kingdom Hearts. Put aside Sora and his story as you read, yet still keep those journeys in your mind. Place them in the back and cherish all that you have learned from them. The joy, love, and care put into this series has propelled me to pursue making this work.
> 
> This is an exploration of concepts and ideas brought about in Kingdom Hearts 3. If you have yet to experience it, I advise you play the game before continuing.

 

 

**_No matter if you drift away for miles or worlds apart--_ **  
**_Nothing can ever tear you away from another heart._ **

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

Darkness. All begins in darkness. That's what she learned... What her Master taught her. Here she was now, drifting in a deeper darkness than she could ever fathom. Down, down, down she drifted...

Would she fall forever? Was there no end to the abyss? Was this the birth of a new world?

**... No** , this was _different_. She knew the warmth, almost too well. As some manner of gravity took its hold upon her form, she straightened out-- turning 180 degrees vertically to fall feet-first toward the pull. Lighter and lighter did she feel the force, soles threatening to dwell deeper than she dared. Yet, her feet planted to some invisible surface, toes pressing in before heels clicked to the unknown hold. As they placed firmly, a dazzling light blinded her, causing the girl to raise pale arms upward in a shield from the brightness. Flaps of feathered wings filled the void, still not daring to glance around until she felt the light die down. As the sound of birds fluttered out and faded, she decided to take the chance and open violet hues once more.

What met her vision was... familiar. A meadow stretched as far as the eye could glance, no end fathomable within the vast sea of emerald. In her vicinity was one lone difference: a single tree, branches hanging low enough to rest her palm against if she so wanted to. There was no doubt about it: she knew exactly where she was.

This was her _**Heart**_ , right?

Her most treasured place filled her field of view now, a notion that her Master often brought up from time to time. _In an abstract feeling of person_ , she could recall the old man's voice whilst standing within the expanse of grass, _the placement within a time and space you hold dear unlocks the deepest secrets of your entity. **Your Heart** will be open_.

Ever the eloquent speaker, huh? He was right-- she definitely didn't feel some sort of wholeness to this. A fuzzy feeling, almost as abstract as a dream, started to fill her entity. She stood within a place between consciousness and sleep, a state of mind she couldn't quite put her finger upon. She was lucid enough to realize all of this easily, and yet she still felt there wasn't a complete control.

**_Good. So you have realized where you are_** , a voice entered her mind, shaking her to the core with a jolt of surprise. What... was happening? She didn't expect _this_. That voice boomed with authority, yet it wasn't tangible. It communicated through her soul, if that could even happen. Ethereal, though still speaking as she continued to think. _**Then we may begin.**_   _ **What do you seek to accomplish?**_

Why was this getting existential? As she opened her mouth to communicate some sort of irreverent jest, words escaped her. No noise left the young woman, finding her voice gone upon trying to express her confusion. Okay, cool. So she couldn't even answer verbally? Perfect... But, what _was_ it that she sought to accomplish?

All she could do was ponder the concept, crossing appendages one over the other in deep thought. Was there _anything_ that she sought? In all honesty, she wondered if there was _any_ sort of motivator that she could silently think of right now. Anything she was putting to the back of her mind and not recalling. Going over the basics of where she hoped to go, a single moment blazed in front of her: her sole motivation. What she had striven to aim towards.

_I seek to grow_, the thought carried outward, puzzling even her as it occurred. Though she didn't _physically_ say it, that blurb in and of itself took some weird form-- just like the ominous presence of the Voice. Is that how it worked within the Heart?

_**Growth**_ , that Voice spoke once more with reiteration, vibrating her insides to a degree she couldn't comprehend. _**A noble goal, one to benefit both you and those that surround you. As you grow on your journey, you will encounter new hardships. Prepare to experience your growth from these trials placed upon your heart.**_

Her _journey?_ Why did that seem so far off-- yet so close? What was she missing within her abstract fragments of memory? Was she prepared to wake... or _whatever_ awaited her next?

The Voice continued, urging toward its next question: _**What matters most to you?**_

What matters _most?_ That seemed like an easier question, yet she needed time to reflect once more. Was there some consequence to answering wrongly... or was there no wrong answer in the matter? Jeez, it was all so weird... But, since she was already here, a little self-inflection wouldn't hurt. So, what was it that mattered most to her? Was it the fear of disappointing her Master? Or maybe to learn more about herself? No, neither of those. Something more pressing urged before all the others.

_My friend_ , her mind spoke for the Voice, an answer she knew wasn't wrong. Her single friend-- the light of her life. _That's_ what mattered most.

_**A friend**_ , another reiteration as the Voice continued to muse for her. Neither disappointed nor enlightened by her decision, its statement was hard to gauge. **_A heart to shield your own from the dark. A faint glimmer of hope when none remains. Cherish it, for not all light ignites your path forever._**

... _Okay_ , that was a bit more depressing than she was hoping for. What did this all lead towards? How long would she aimlessly sit here and answer questions? Time seemed to inch along slower and slower in this containment that she assumed to be her Heart. She _hoped_ it was her Heart. Why else would these interactions matter? Why did any of it matter? Was this a test?

Once again, the Voice echoed through her being, stating a new question: **_Who are you?_**

Was this a trick question? This was easier than anything else it decided to ask. What kind of question inquired the obvious in these sorts of situations? Two existential sessions of pondering and what her name was. A stark difference between the two-- like night and day.

_I am Artemis_, her answer rang out for her invisible audience of one. A simple and sweet name, gifted to her by the precious Master she looked up to. He always told stories of a world where gods and goddesses roamed, one of them being a fierce huntress that prowled under the moonlight. Her namesake dwelt where no man dared, filled with a courage unmatched by anyone. Her Master deemed it perfect for a girl with her indomitable spirit.

... She waited and waited, yet no answer came. Was it broken? The Voice didn't budge, not deigning her with any sort of acceptance or neglect of the answer. And so, she reached out again with her answer. _I am Artemis_.

Still silence. Emptiness, only accented by the slight breeze carrying across the millions of blades scattered across the landscape. Huh... weird. A light tapping of her shoe made the impatience apparent, waiting and waiting for _something_ to happen...  _Anything_ to happen at this point.

After moments upon moments of silence, she pushed forward with another attempt. _I am Artemis_.

Silence lingered for a couple moments longer... until the Voice surged back to life. _**Who are you?**_

Great. Excellent. It seemed to be broken. Even her heart seemed to not take answers to _anything_ seriously. Jeez, what kind of conundrum was this? Her Heart should know who she really is-- right? She knows the answer... yeah? Or was this another deep question - with no preparation for whatever answer lied in wait? She needed to search deep within. Pull out the essence that truly filled her. Beneath the Soul. Beneath the Heart. Beneath Artemis.

Who _was_ she?

_I am..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

 

**"ARTEMIS!"**

A jolt wakes her back into the realm of the living, the young woman feeling herself regain all sense of self. Locks of salmon hair splay all about her lime short-sleeved jacket, making their presence apparent in contrast to the bright garment. In her disheveled state, amethyst view lifts upward to peer toward the one person _she knew_ would wake her. Only one man would be this peeved about her snoozing out under her favorite tree, surrounded by a sea of emerald zoysia that spread as far as the eye could see. The perfect place to find her-- the perfect place to take a nap!

"Good morning, Master~" Artemis cheerfully greets with a yawn to accent the occasion, appendages lifting skyward as she found the will to stretch out. A perfect nap needed the perfect after-nap stretch, you know. It was a tradition! "What brings you out here to _my favorite_ spot?"

The man sighs in response as he peers over her. Brunette spikes style backwards, reaching right to the nape of his neck in the back. Peppered into the mane were specks of silver here and there, just enough to tell a bit about his age. Not _too_ old (though Artemis _never_ let him live the little bits of grey down), yet mature enough to visibly display experience. He seemed to exude it, even when slightly disappointed in his lazy mess of a pupil. "What am I ever gonna do with you?" The Master speaks for his young protege, the hint of a chuckle threatening to ruin his tone. How could he be mad at her when she acted like that? "You _know_ why I'm out here."

She does? Oh, dang it! What did she forget now? Though an outward composure showed no signs of fretting (probably due to her still waking up), mind raced towards any possible conclusions as to why her Master traveled so far from the city to find her. With the hint of an apologetic smile, grogginess won over memory in an attempt to recall whatever she had forgotten.

Another sigh leaves him as the Master leaned on the sole perpetrator of the nearly perfect grassland, toned biceps curling to accept his resting palms. "I told you I had an assignment to give you-- Remember?" He tries his best to jog her memory, sapphire hues peering toward her in a sign of hopefulness. Any sign would do.

"Oh!" A jump in place puts her onto her feet, dark soles of her buckled boots grounding into the blades and dirt beneath. Grogginess fades once more to display her genuine excitement, grinning from one ear to the other. Palms pat down her skirt immediately to get the remaining blades off and make herself as presentable as possible. "You mentioned somethin' about that, yeah! Sorry it slipped my mind so easily!"

A more heart-felt chuckle leaves him, still silent and trying his best to reprimand while also feeling the burden of a guardian - unconditional care for the one before him. One palm retreats from his chest to place forward, ruffling the strands of faded pink and shifting her French-braid slightly in the process. "It was an important assignment, you know. I'd hoped you would've remembered it at least. Enough to meet me _on time_ for it." 

She chuckles just the lightest bit, tilting her head toward his huge grasp a tad more. "I'm _really_ sorry, Master. Promise... I won't miss the next one."

A moment passes before his hand retreats, a knowing smile replacing the attempt at disappointment. "Oh, don't worry - you won't miss _this_ one," He states to keep her wits about her, waiting for that light to pop into her sight. "It's _too_ important to just set to the side and ignore."

"That important, huh?" Her head tilts the opposite way in response now, mirroring her inquisitive mind within. What was important enough to still send her on the mission, even though she missed the briefing from him?

"Not only to me and everyone involved," the Master starts to explain, propping himself off of the tree's bark to start walking away. "But it should be **_very_ **important to you."

Oh, now _that_ raised even more suspicion. "... Mind givin' me a reason as to _'why'_ , Master?" Artemis chirps in hopes for an answer.

His own armored boots trudge along the slightly higher blades of zoysia and clumps of dirt to progress farther away. Clearly a tease as to what she wanted answered. No doubt punishment from the old man. As an audible _humph_ left the young maiden, the Master's chuckle once again lit life into the conversation. "C'mon, Artemis. Who's ever _that_ sour about their Mark of Mastery?"

Her Mark of Mastery...? **\-- Her Mark of Mastery?!** _**Seriously?!**_

"A-Are you _joking_ , Master?!" A more frantic Artemis rears her face, filled with both excitement and sheer anxiety at the thought of it coming so soon. She knew coming up on being 18 would bring it _sooner_ rather than later, but it still didn't help her get settled into the idea. Did he think she was ready for this? Was she? Jeez, she couldn't handle the excitement now! 

"Do you **want** me to be joking?" He speaks up once more, stopping in his tracks to take her in.

Artemis wasn't the shortest girl, but she still measured a foot and some change below him. She was forgetful, lazy, quick to trust her impulses (no matter how crazy or dumb), and still had some room to mature in many ways. Any other Master might've seen someone who deserved a little more time to grow before taking on the task of carrying the mantle-- but, when he saw her, he didn't see those flaws. Overcoming her poor decision making was the ability to bounce back and adapt. Overshadowing the laziness was the diligent effort she put into mastering her martial art. Replacing her forgetfulness was the ability to sit there, adamant as ever to make it up to him and improve. A bright and cheery young girl, ready to take on the worlds like no one had before her.

She was ready. More than ever before. Deep within his heart of hearts, he _knew_ that she could do this. "You've got this, kiddo. Meet me back in the audience chamber in about an hour. I'll have your mission statement ready to deliver then. Don't keep us waiting, okay?"

A breath leaves her in pure astonishment, relief washing over as it was once again replaced with the pure excitement from before. Steady and determined sight remained upon the Master as he started to take his leave, once again resuming his departure. "You won't regret this, Master Terra!"

"I know I won't, Artemis," Terra spoke in return, hand raised up to signal his leave... and, in a flash, the older Master had vanished into pure light, escaping into a portal between.

As she got more and more wound-up by the moment, the Keyblade Wielder found herself jumping onto a sturdier branch in the lone tree, climbing up to progress toward the peak. She was going to do it... she was going to be a Keyblade Master! Sure, she still had the test... but she could pass that with flying colors! How hard could it be, honestly? The thought of a challenge excited her. What fun would it be without that push from the geezer? Just a teasing old fart the entire time. What had she done to deserve that treatment... _aside_ from missing the initial briefing? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Leaves welcome her exit as she peers off into the distance, an unseen objective laying in wait for her. Though the fields of emerald seemed to stretch on forever and ever, a disturbance awaited on the horizon far away. Awaiting her, just barely out of sight, laid the shining beacon she held so dear: a splendid city that seemed to merge with the sky, towers of brilliant aquamarine seeming to blend into both the surrounding infinity of zoysia and the heavens above. Her city laid in wait for her return, Artemis beaming just at catching a glimpse of it. "Time to take that step forward, huh?" A breath left her in preparation, ready to take the leap out of the tree and dart towards [the awaiting metropolis](http://kingdomcomet.tumblr.com/private/image/182650158436/tumblr_pmlf40jvT71xmu67s).

 

* * *

 

 

Faux crystalline features adorn everything within the audience chamber, making it seem almost like a hall stuck within a geode. Everything was perfect and pure and clear, transparency of the floor almost nerve-wracking for anyone who tread the surface. It took Artemis some time to warm up to it ever since she came here, only stepping into the building once she started her Keyblade training. It always seemed such a brilliantly beautiful building in the middle of the bustling city -- curiosity in a young girl like her was only natural. Fate had destined her to glimpse inside the large chamber.

And _now_ , after half a decade of training, the chamber's splendor never failed to charm her warm heart. Each glimpse into the area still filled her with utmost glee, grin blazing brightly to life as she trotted up to her Master. Terra stood calmly on the other end of the large room, placed a step above the rest of the hall in front of a trio of thrones. Large palms placed firmly to the handguard of his Keyblade, the massive Ends of the Earth. "Look who's on time now," A teasing tone left her Master, soft smirk lit to match her own grin.

"Cut me some slack, ya old geezer," A verbal jab left the younger Keyblade Wielder, appendages crossing comfortably over her chest as she glanced around. So, they were there and ready... Now, what was the hold-up? Why'd he _seem_ like he was still waiting? "Are we ready to continue then, Master Terra?"

A moment passes before he shakes his head, brunette spikes bouncing with the motion. "I misunderstood something earlier," He spoke up after his silent dismissal. "I expected our company to be here and ready by now... It seems you weren't the _only_ one to be late."

Wait, someone else was sitting in their briefing today? Was it one of the other masters from another world? Jeez, she's _always_ wanted to meet some of them! Today would be her lucky day if she could just spend some time with one other Keyblade Master! Sure, she adored Master Terra... but Artemis had to investigate and see if any of the other masters were as goofy and lenient as he was. The idea of such a treat was enticing...

"It's not just _your_ Mark of Mastery that's being taken," Terra goes on to correct any misnomers that Artemis could possibly form in the meantime of silence. He knew how she worked, plotting something to herself. "You'll be accompanied by _another_ Keyblade Wielder that needs to receive the Mark too."

"Who's that?" A cant of her noggin sends strawberry locks to the side, before she puts two and two together. _No way, did this mean--!_

Crystal doors swing open to produce a loud _clunk_ , clattering footsteps following with an out-cried declaration, "Master Terra! I'm _so_ sorry I'm late!"

Artemis lit to life as her thoughts weren't mistaken at all! Okay, this was _**way** _better than meeting another Keyblade Master! What met her sight was a beautiful girl, around the same age as herself. Her outfit was a bit more formal and dressier than Artemis' own, with magenta and black hues stitched into the dress' ruffled edges. With a crimson bob-cut and a silver tiara to accent it, she couldn't help but smile as her amethyst sight met with the sapphire glimpse of her best friend!  _She was taking the Mark of Mastery with her best friend!_

A warm smile graces Terra's wrinkled visage, almost as warm and humble as when he approached his own pupil. "Nice of you to join us, Princess--"

_**"KAIRI!"**_ An eager Keyblade maiden practically tackles her bestie, both of the girls falling to the ground in a mess of laughter. Nothing could hold back her excitement right now! This was a dream-come-true! "What the heck?! I didn't know we were doin' this together!"

As her own giggles died down, Kairi was sure to let her fingers straighten the messy French-braid aligning Artemis' crown of faded pink. "Hey, I didn't know until the moment I left Dawnbreak! _My_ Master decided to tell me the second I boarded my Gummi Ship to get here! Seems like Terra didn't fill you in either, huh?"

Another chuckle leaves Artemis before she wraps arms around her best friend again, a tight hug bringing them together closer than before. "Oh, I missed you _sooo_ much," She spoke softly as she held onto the princess, tears threatening to overcome her as she squeezed just once more.

"I missed you too, Artie," Kairi's voice cracks slightly upon the declaration, hinting at her own ease toward emotion. If it wasn't for Terra's throat-clearing to interrupt the soft moment, they'd probably never get up. "Oops - Seems like we're stalling _too_ much now."

With that, Artemis hopped easily onto the soles of her boots, a gloved grasp offered for the princess as Kairi gingerly took her outstretched palm. A heft upward got them both set and ready for the briefing they had come together for - their Mark of Mastery Exam was only moments away from being taken! Neither of them could believe it, it seemed... both were bubbling with excitement! Maybe it was the happiness of being with each other once more as well.

"As you two know by now," Terra started to speak once they gained their composure, even if goofy smiles still adorned both of the girls' faces. "We separated you five years ago and limited your visits between one another due to your close bond. Princess Kairi's Master and I figured it would be easier to keep you both focused on your studies and get you closer to this point if you both took different paths of honing your Keyblade skills."

Even if she understood _that_ , Artemis could never add it up. How did she get stuck with Terra, here in Simple Sanctum, when Kairi was _the city's princess?_ Wasn't there something just a little bit off about that? She couldn't quite catch the implication, but it still made her wonder. Was there something she couldn't see from her current understanding?

As the Keyblade Huntress faded back to reality, her Master continued to explain more about their individual studies. "You both have _excelled_ with the Keyblade and have gotten to a point where we feel comfortable with you two taking the next step. We can't always stay at your lowly level and never progress. There comes a time where we must take the next step and grasp what has always been predetermined for us. Just as there is one sky, shared between all worlds - there is _also_  a destiny, one we must all fulfill, follow, and trust to guide our lights onward."

" _One sky, one destiny_ ," Artemis and Kairi chime in union, both content with the phrase's implementation. This was it... their time was _now_.

" _Artemis, Kairi,_ " Terra announces once more, raising the Ends of the Earth just to jolt the room with its collapse once more to the floor below. " **Now** is the time for you to prove yourselves as Masters of the Keyblade. It's time to test your merit and prove that you have what it takes to receive your Marks of Mastery!"


	2. The Exam Begins

"Now, before I relay your mission to you," Terra starts to rattle off, both Keyblade Wielders adamantly listening to what the Master had to say. He had to cover some bases first before he sought them out to complete their examination. His master before him had to do the same once he underwent his testing. "I want to make sure that you _both_ are aware of the rules placed upon your adventure and how they affect you."

"You mean the **Keyblade Code** , Master Terra?" Kairi speaks up for the both of them, Artemis softly nodding to go along. Yeah, let's skip over the fact that she forgot that's what their little _rule list_ was called.

Brunette spikes nod toward the princess, smile returning once he realized just how well she was paying attention and retained. "Very good. I see your Master hasn't cut out any of the important information... _But_ let's just make sure that you're **both** aware of what the Code dictates."

"You heard him, Artemis~" A teasing little chime echoes from Kairi, sapphires peering toward her peer as hands place leisurely behind her back. She wasn't gonna let her do this alone by any means. However, she was also gonna make sure that Artemis wasn't slacking off in her studies and such. Did she expect a princess to pull all the weight? "What's that first Lock of the Code?"

The huntress sighs as arms unfold from her chest, index finger tapping softly against the corner of her lips in thought. Sure, she knew them all - but what was the order again? "... _Oh!_ **Lock 1 of the Keyblade Code:** All worlds maintain an order. For anyone within that world that breaks the mandate, they must suffer judgement from a Keyblade Wielder or Master."

"Hmmm, not _completely_ slacking. Color me impressed," Another interruption came from the Keyblade Princess, crossing her ankle behind the other as she filled in for the second Lock. " **Lock 2 of the Keyblade Code:** The only ones void of the first Lock are those that wield the Keyblade. Keyblade Wielders and Masters do not have to abide by the world's maintained order."

Artemis takes her place in stating the Third, a trend setting between the two. " **Lock 3 of the Keyblade Code:** Though they are not confined by the order, Keyblade Wielders and Masters are bound to not break the order for others. Magical charms and items must be used to maintain the order as much as possible in their journeys."

Kairi continued in the back-and-forth just as easily as Artemis did. " **Lock 4 of the Keyblade Code:** If charms or items are unavailable, then the Wielder or Master must explain themselves into a situation that justifies their break in the order."

A few moments pass between the three, awaiting the final lock within the Keyblade Code. They _all_ knew what came next - the most anxiety inducing aspect of the journeys to come. Even though it laid there, open for all to know and expect, it wasn't guaranteed. Terra hummed softly before taking it upon himself to fill in the blank. "You two know it just as well as I do... but I'll save you the nervous energy. **Lock 5 of the Keyblade Code:** Anyone, be it Keyblade Wielder, Master, or normal being, that breaks the Keyblade Code must face judgement at the hands of a Keyblade Master."

Tension noticeably shifted from the girls' shoulders, both relaxing upon hearing the final utterance. Thank goodness for the understanding nature that Terra harbored. Where would they be without it right now? Still wound up with that bundle of nerves in their stomachs, probably...

As the final Lock was stated, the Master continued with their initial purpose. "As we know, Princess Kairi has been blessed with two titles in our city of Simple Santcum. Not only is she the legitimate royal princess by her bloodline, but she also inherited the Light that only a Princess of Heart carries. A Heart of Pure Light placed upon any princess deems them a successor of the title - and with that title, there are powers and abilities associated with the worlds dwelling within our Realm of Light."

This was all _old news_... Like, news they learned years upon years ago. It was why Artemis was prone to some actions and Kairi handled everything with much more precaution and matured much quicker. That Pure Heart of Light sure made things easier for her, giving her the sense to predetermine actions and strategize.

Terra continued with the mission statement. "One of these powers is the gift of granting a world immunity from the darkness, but only once another Heart filled with light completes a goal set before it. There are many worlds within our realm, as you both know. Each star twinkling in the night sky houses its own heart, and the heart of the world gave birth to the world's inhabitants. These inhabitants are initially filled with light, but darkness seeps into almost every heart. As such, darkness also preys on the worlds' hearts as well, aiming to tempt the natural light that each world started with."

"So, what do we need to do, Master?" Artemis breaks into the explanation, still not sure where this explanation was leading.

"You both have tasks that you'll individually need to fulfill," His answer comes out soon after, practicing his patience. If only she waited a _bit longer_ , she would know without the question... but hey, that meant she was motivated to go. Good. "You must find 7 worlds within our realm, each containing a Heart of Pure Light that needs guidance toward accomplishing something. Kairi, you are tasked with guiding these 7 Lights and growing with them. Each will teach you a different virtue, ones that you'll need to grow as a Princess of Heart."

A pause before the huntress' name rings from the Master's lips. "Artemis, you're tasked with helping Kairi along the way and making sure she's protected. She's a skilled fighter and gifted with magical spells, but she'll need a friend out there to back her up. The role of a Guardian is essential to hone when becoming a Keyblade Master. Keep her protected and safe at all times. Make sure no fatal harm comes to our princess."

"Hah! That's easy!" A cheer emits from her as she punches upward into the air, triumphant over her task. This was _too_ easy! Keep Kairi safe and outta harm's way? She would do that anyway, _no matter what!_

"You can lose focus sometimes, though," Her best friend can't help but butt in, just to create some sort of joke and keep the pressure of the situation down. Just a method to keep Artemis cool and collected. "What if a bunch of Heartless surround us and you're off somewhere getting distracted by butterflies, hm?"

"That was _one time_ , Kai," A boisterous retort leaves the huntress turning to her companion with the slightest hint of a smirk. "Back when we were 12, too. I've grown a lot since then, if you haven't been able to tell~!"

"You're gonna have to prove it to me, Artie," The princess declares as a challenge, smile starting to take hold and become genuine once more. All she wanted was for both of them to succeed-- to come back home and be ready to take on the future at hand. "All that I can see that's grown is that inflated ego of yours!"

"Hey!" Artemis can't help but chuckle out the exclamation, soon turning to Terra to pressure him with even more insistence. "Can you wrap it up the spiel so we can get a point proven, Master?"

All the while, the older Master had been watching along, reminded of the two growing up and producing this brilliant friendship for years and years. Everything came back together, pieces aligning just as if they were never torn apart. The decision to separate them so long ago had made him worry for their own sanity, but they seemed to be ready to pick up where they last left off. Two Keyblade Wielders, ready to helm their journey and to become Masters in no time.

"Well, I think I've said all I need to," His own grin displays his happiness with the situation and the briefing, looking toward both of them proudly. Another clunk of the Keyblade against the hardened floor signaled his approval to begin, determined sight shared on both Kairi and Artemis. "Go forth, you two! Claim your Marks of Mastery! ..."

... A pause followed, speech picking up once more to relay one more note. "And return home before I start missing you two."

 

* * *

 

 

As they progressed towards the Gummi Landing, the ship started to come into view for Artemis: **Kairi's _[Magus](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzNn_FZUYAAN_Vz.jpg)_** , the brilliant ship that the king gave her as a present long ago. It seemed to hone aesthetics that she treasured, even as children. The rings that looked like captured streams of water very very reminiscent of Kairi's affinity for Water magic, coming almost as natural as her Holy magic. Along with the pink and black color-scheme, it was definitely par for the course - the vehicular embodiment of Simple Sanctum's princess.

"Just as huge and _loud_ as I remember," Artemis can't help but let her thoughts fly out and call it like she saw it. Of course, she thought it looked pretty cute, all things considered. But hey, she had quite a time of teasing Kairi built up. Why not spring onto that advantage?

Needless to say, Kairi was gifted in springing back just as easily. A soft giggle left her as they continued toward a platform lowering from the ship. "C'mon now, Artemis. Envy isn't a good shade on you, even with all that green on," Just as expected, the princess can swing with the best of 'em. Dealing with the huntress was nothing new for her. Jovial banter filled her and Artemis with some sort of light. "Pink's just... _me_. We can't all walk around and look like soda bottles, you know."

"Man, have you ever considered stand-up comedy?" Artemis isn't quick to back down either, stepping onto the Gummi's platform and offering a polite hand for the princess to follow suit.

All the while, once a glance is shared between them, they can't wipe those silly smiles off of their faces. Almost plastered on in a sense, unable to be ripped off. Just as they were kids, their bond was only growing and growing by the second. In their hearts, they knew that nothing else mattered right now as much as their reunion. Not the exam, not the worlds that surrounded them and needed their salvation - before that, they needed their time to catch up. To retell all that was needed to be relayed. Just a knowing glance between sapphire and amethyst revealed it as so.

The platform started its lift upward, Kairi keeping a hold onto Artemis' hand even as they lifted and were secure on the platform. "You gotta tell me everything, Artie. Everything Terra taught you, everything you've witnessed, everything you've dreamed of doing. We gotta make up for all of those years apart."

Just as eager to do so, all that left the Keyblade Huntress was a nod to signify her eagerness to do so. "You've gotta do the same," She's gotta keep her end of the deal too. No easy way out of it - they had a long road ahead of them. They needed something to supply substance to their time between worlds.

"You've got a deal~," Kairi chimes with a squeeze from her hand to emphasize, letting go of Artemis soon after as the platform's rise ceased.

As easy as that - just a lift up and they were already in the cockpit. The platform placed them in the exact middle, six seats in total surrounding the room. Each seat had varying details, but none too great to distinguish them apart. Aside from the pilot's seat, of course. Straight toward the front of the bridge, Kairi's seat was easy to spot, an ornate throne of sorts. Right beside it, a seat of smaller stature laid, but not too different. Definitely the co-pilot's chair. _Her_ chair.

"A princess, through and through," Artemis can't help as she reluctantly plops into the co-pilot seat, Kairi placing herself easily into her own throne.

"Hey, a girl can't help but play her part," she replies along as her focus stays on the button and layout before her. Engines roar to life, motors whir up and begin to breathe anew. Lights and systems flash into active mode as the shuttle slowly starts a soft lift from the platform. "You ready for this, co-pilot?"

Artemis can't help but smile casually upon Kairi readying and looking to her for inspiration to lift off. A single digit extends, pointing toward the unseen array of stars laying across the skies abroad. Worlds needed them right now, laying invisible to their view until they provided their call for help. "Blast off!" An exuberant call to lift came from her, resounding through the chamber as Kairi pressed a larger button.

Just as soon as they had lifted, they were propelling outward toward the spaces beyond, a stream of light following them not too far behind. Their mission waited ahead... their exam had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **"NO WAY!"**_ Artemis can't help but exclaim it, Kairi starting to brandish and show off an elegant weapon for her best friend. Their travel had yielded no results of worlds that needed their help, only about an hour out from their initial lift. The mean-time was replaced with them catching up for all their time lost. "Your Keyblade's so pretty! It's totally you!"

"Ah, you're just saying that!" Kairi giggles with a small flourish of the Key, letting it twirl a bit with her wrist movements. "My master said it spawned from an early memory, explaining why it's so detailed. I guess my heart recalled something and crafted [Destiny's Embrace](https://www.khwiki.com/images/thumb/9/94/Destiny%27s_Embrace_KHBBS.png/200px-Destiny%27s_Embrace_KHBBS.png) from that."

"Destiny's Embrace!" A wowed exclamation to match her earlier spark, amethyst hues glowing as they took in the brilliant Keyblade and its flower-like embellishing. She takes a moment to try and place what exactly that early memory might've been. Was it something that she could recall too? They'd been friends for what seemed forever... It only felt right that she might have some lead. "That's _waaay_ prettier than mine."

At that mention, Destiny's Embrace disappears in a mist of light to let a new show of compassion flourish: Kairi's interest in Artemis' Keyblade. "Can't tell until you pull it out, right?" Hands fold over one another behind her back, smirking as she leans toward her best friend to encourage her show.

Artemis sighs before a gloved palm stretches out, grip soon surrounded by glimpses of stars and moons. An equally-lengthed blade appears from the particles, weighing down her hold just the slightest bit. It's a tad basic, nothing too major in difference from any others that she might've seen Keyblade Wielders start with. A simple handguard, a simple blade, and a simple set-up for the teeth: a crescent moon-shape to symbolize the Key to unlock the worlds and all locks available. She took a moment to look over her own weapon, watching as Kairi wordlessly gawked at it.

"This is Moonlight," she breaks the silence a few seconds later, letting the blade twirl around in her grip to fill the empty time. As she said, it wasn't anything special... nothing linked to a memory or her past. "This is what my heart melded. Just a basic, boring Keyblade."

"Don't say that, Artie," Kairi comforts yet scolds her in the same statement, a palm placing against the fingers keeping Moonlight grasped. "It's what your heart made for you, right?"

A moment passes before another reluctant movement is yielded, Artemis nodding along in agreement to what the princess had to speak. "So, it's beautiful in its own way," she pressed forward to comfort the huntress, fingers starting to curl over Artemis' own for emphasis. "I think it suits you. It's got its own beauty to it that you just can't see... but I'm here to appreciate it in your stead."

A soft look is shared between the two, each smiling for the other in the minuscule moment of nothingness. "How can you do that?" Artemis eases out within their silent hold. "Say just the right things to put my heart at ease. You've _always_ been good at it."

Kairi can't contain the giggle that lets out, taking a step closer to let fingers tread into Artemis' faded strands of strawberry. Her touch was so gentle, caring without needing to constantly assure her company. Artemis loved her princess for that... so valiant and skilled, yet so soft and genuine all at once. "Because... there's more treasures in the worlds that aren't shaped like keys or tampered by darkness," she speaks out in a whisper, looking up to Artemis the slightest bit. Had Artemis... always been just a smidge taller than her?

Before they can savor the sweet moment, sirens blaze from the screens surrounding them, signaling of something approaching. They break from their respite, immediately plummeting to their seats just steps away. Kairi's fingers constantly work out the situation they face, trying to pinpoint the cause. "-- Something inside knows that we're about to be tested," she speaks for the huntress to hear, breathing out to enunciate clearer. Had to specify for Artemis, right? "We've arrived at our first world. The first step in our Mark of Mastery."

Sure enough, warnings and messages clear out to show the cockpit's view outward. Within their sights laid a world, lush in foliage and waiting to be discovered by the pair. "There's a heart there, yearning with a purpose?" Artemis breaks the accompanied silence that came with their first discovery.

"Yeah... a young one, too. I can feel it beat all the way from up here," A palm is clutched to her breast as Kairi explains, inputs letting her put the Magus into the world's orbit and enabling it to activate a satellite mode of sorts. "It's strong... and it needs my help."

"What're we waitin' for then?" The huntress is already on her feet, placed at the Gummi Ship's circular pad that they traveled in on. Nothing can wipe the smile away from her face, ready to take on whatever waited for them on that new world.

Another chuckle left the Princess of Heart. Something within told her that this journey wasn't gonna be safe from her ease to be humored by Artemis. The simple yet lovable girl always knew how to brighten her mood. "Lead the way, Guardian," Kairi teased as she followed her best friend's plan, placing onto the transport pad and bracing herself for the [new world](https://66.media.tumblr.com/50b298a9242d9e7a5c056067e3aff41f/tumblr_pn31idnbvr1xmu67so1_540.png) waiting for their involvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Kairi are gonna visit their first world in the next chapter: GROOVIN' JUNGLE! You can probably tell what's coming just with the logo and that name, but I'm excited to share whatever comes up with you peeps!
> 
> Just a couple of notes before I leave this for you:  
> \- If anyone is curious about any designs (Kairi's outfit, Artemis' Keyblade, Artemis herself, etc.), I'm planning on sketching and uploading these eventually. I want everyone to have a clear vision, just like me, of how these characters look and such.  
> \- Artemis' Keyblade, however, IS pretty basic. Think Starlight from KHUX, after being upgraded once, but with a crescent moon for the teeth instead of a star.  
> \- Some people are probably still confused on things on concerning where this would be placed and such in KH's timeline... and all I can say is that all will be revealed in due-time. For me to reveal anything would be me spoiling things for all of you reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never know who you're gonna run into next.
> 
> If you've gotten this far, you might have an inkling of an idea as to what I might be trying to explore and accomplish with this piece. Still more surprises await... I can't wait for you to share this journey with Artemis and Kairi.


End file.
